Mission Impossible  Sharon and Dennis' wedding
by xxshia la beouf is fitxxxxx
Summary: Sharon is attempting the impossible .....  To get safely and happily married to her lover Dennis Rickman, but all is not well in Walford when a mysterious and havoc making Gang come to Walford......
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Impossible - Sharon and Dennis' Wedding **

**Name -** Mission Impossible - Sharon and Dennis' wedding

**Author- **Sofia the Nigel Harman lover

**Genre- **Romance/Drama

**Pairings- **Sharon/Dennis Mo/OC Ruby/OC Stacy/OC

**Summary-**

Sharon is attempting the impossible ... To get safely and happily married to her lover Dennis Rickman, but all is not well in Walford when a mysterious and havoc making Gang come to Walford...

**Disclaimer-**

Eastenders is not my creation and my Fic is based on the Tv Show.

_Show one_

The queen vic was full of people as usual. As Dot was chatting away to Dennis, Jim was drinking his 5th pint and was almost drunk. Patrick was laughing away like a mad man. Then Sharon came and walked over to Dennis and said

'All right babe.'

"Yeah."

Replied Dennis, Dennis was madly in love with Sharon. Dot started to say a verse about the bible. Un known to Dennis, Sharon was also in love and was dreaming of hearing those ding dong bells whether her Dad Den or anyone else wanted to hear them or not. Dennis and Sharon worked at the E20 together with Den .

Dot started to go into a day dream as Dennis talked to her, Dot thought of Dennis as her son,she put her bag by her side. At that moment three men came in with their jumper hoods up, they thought Dot was distracted because she was talking. Two of the men talked to each other, the other one made a grab for Dots bag. Dot was distracted but Dennis wasnt.

As soon as they took Dots bag, Dennis shot up from his seat and ran after them. Eventually he got Dots bag and gave it back to Dot.

When Dot was given the bag she said

"the lord will help those who help others Luke 2 chapters 1-2."

Jim was now drunk,

Dot saw and said

'I can never trust Jim with drinks.'

She told Patrick to take Jim home and sat back down.

"Im not staying inside a house for three hours because Jims drunk."

"So are you staying here for good?"

Dot asked Dennis hoping the answer would be yes. To Dots amazement the answer was yes.

"Thank heavens for that I feel I sometimes need to talk to someone other than Jim and the usual people like Pauline and Tracey the barmaid,although they are nice people."

"Ill be happy to talk when ever you like , Dot. Well not at 1:00 am. And when Im having a bath. "

"Id be so grateful if you did."

Meanwhile Pauline was waiting for the last few people to arrive to take their washing back home. As the last people arrived she decided to go to the vic,as she opened the door she heard

'so your sure Pauline isnt a boring old person who just moans.'

As she looked around to see who said such words she didnt see anyone until a familiar voice said

'you were lucky Pauline didnt hear that, Dennis."

Pauline knew the familiar voice was Dots but who was Dennis .She looked around for Dot .As she saw Dot she saw Dennis.

"I did hear thank you , Dot. I can tell you , Dennis, I certainly am not a boring old person who just moans."

"Now Pauline lets not hold grudges"

Pauline knew what was coming next ,as Dot said a verse of the bible to Pauline, Pauline raised her eyes to the ceiling .

"He was only joking,anyway this very nice charming man ,just got my bag back from three men." said Dot.

"How very Charming,next youll be saying ,hes your knight in shining armour."

" Now Pauline Id never betray Jim , however handsome Dennis is. But I do think of him as my son , even though I just met him yesterday. hes got a job in e20"

"Thank you Dot ."

Dennis said as he thought of all those years of being alone,and is Walford the light at the end of the tunnel. As it got to nine 0 clock ,Dennis asked Sharon if he could live at the vic. Denniss mobile rang

"where are you we should be open?" shouted Den.

"All right . Come on Sharon better go and open the e20,bye Dot and Pauline."

Den, Dennis and Sharon were behind the bar at e20,people started fighting, Dennis jumped over the bar and told them firmly to leave. Then he looked at Sharon and realized he wanted to marry her. Den went to the queen vic. Dennis and Sharon went into the corner of the bar and started kissing. Nobody noticed them . They went in the other room.

They stopped kissing. Dennis was lying on the sofa ,when Sharon lay on him and they started kissing and fell of the sofa. Then Sharon took his top of. After 5 minutes they stopped.

"Our relationships going fast,before we know it will be getting married ."

Dennis said before laughing.

"I dont think that's a good idea , there's something I havent told you."

**Hey ! This is my first ever Fan fic so be kind ! Please Review i'll really appreciate it ! I'll update once I get TWO Reviews !**

**Thanks**

**Sofia the Nigel Harman lover **


	2. show two

**Name -** Mission Impossible - Sharon and Dennis' wedding

**Author- **Sofia the Nigel Harman lover

**Genre- **Romance/Drama

**Pairings- **Sharon/Dennis Mo/OC Ruby/OC Stacy/OC

**Summary-**

Sharon is attempting the impossible ... To get safely and happily married to her lover Dennis Rickman, but all is not well in Walford when a mysterious and havoc making Gang come to Walford...

**Disclaimer-**

Eastenders is not my creation and my Fic is based on the Tv Show.

_Show Two_

As the clock made its way to half past nine , Dot started walking back home to see how Jim was getting on.

She looked in her window to see Patrick laughing still like a nutter and Jim drinking more beer ,

she decided to creep into the house and into the room where Jim had spilled a bottle of red wine over the carpet. Dot came in the room and went absolutely berserk.

"Jim for goodness sake , why cant you learn to drink 2 glasses of wine , what are you a baby." Patrick went to go home but was stopped by a annoyed Dot shouting

"oh no you dont, your going to clear this mess up with Jim, theres the spray now get your act together."

Dot went up the dark narrow winding staircase to have a warm, soothing relaxing bath before she went to bed.

Meanwhile Sharon was trying to tell a confused Dennis her secret, "I cant have any children."

"That doesn't matter , why dont you want to get married to me? Youve married Phil and almost Grant."

"Relationships sometimes go wrong when you get married, do you have a ring?"

"No, there selling them for £4.00 on the market, okay lets to do it then , lets seal the chain."

At 11:00 pm that warm summer-like red sky was seen no more by Dennis and Sharon, they closed the pub and went into the queen vic.

That very same dark night a normal black old cab stopped outside the doors of the queen vic.

The woman had thin heeled boots on . She knocked on the door of the vic. A tall man , whose arm covered his face, opened the door. The sight that met Dens eye was no other than his wife, Chrissie.



"What! what the devil are you doing here, I suppose you better come in. Sorry im a bit speechless I never thought Id see you again. No I have not met anyone before you ask."

"never thought id see the day where you were speechless , and im not here to get back with you if that's what you think." "you sure, you cant resist me." Den ignoring what his wife said pushed her against the newly varnished pub counter and glided his hand up her smooth tanned leg." Nice boots , where they from?" he said as he licked them. "Chrissie told him "Stop!!" she screamed but he wasnt listening and they were alone , Chrissie tried to push him away but he was to strong. "Come on chrissie , you know you want it. Oh well this is gonna take a long time. Slowly he pulled down the straps of her dress, "please don't do this"

"not until you say you love me" "I cant "

"oh well , im sure i can find something to do" he replied in a husky voice as he slightly undid his belt."

"No , ive met someone else and he loves me , and he was the best ever"

Dens blood boiled at the thought of it, he pushed her to the floor and chucked a glass through the window as he walked out

The next morning at 6:00, Dot was in the kitchen making a special treat for dennis , shed grown rather fond of him and decided to make a chocolate cake for Dennis . She was sure he would like chocolate cake. She went in the living room, to see if the wine was cleared up. Where the wine had been the night before, she saw a box of chocolates she looked at the gift tag and read

sorry Dot love Jim.

Soft hearted dot accepted the apology immediately just like Jim expected.

She then realised the cake was ready she took it out and just about saved it from burning. It was 8:00 , she decided to pop round the vic the door was open she saw the door which she was sure was the kitchen she came in without knocking to see the tanned and toned torso of dennis , complete with the perfect six pack in his bedroom . Sharon was sleeping in another room.

But Dot being so religious couldnt bear to look and closed her eyes in an instant.

"Ooh,sorry."

**Hey ! Thanks for reading and please Review ! Soon as I get two Reviews i'll update**

**Thanks**

**Sofia the Nigel Harman lover**




	3. Show three

_Show Three_

"Dont worry, what was it?"

Dot got out the cake , and Dennis, forgetting he didnt have a top on, he came out into the room . Dot shut her eyes quickly. Then Dennis realised and ran to the wardrobe to get a top. Once he put the top on he took the cake and thanked Dot for making it. He asked Dot if he could have a chat with her. They stepped out of the room and Dennis said

"me and Sharon" and as Den opened the door, Dennis said

"We're getting married."

Then Dennis kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. Den was absolutely shocked. He couldnt believe it he had heard in the bathroom, that Dennis and Dot getting married.

" I was wondering if you didnt mind coming with me to the high street to get a ring."

Dennis asked Dot .

"Id be honoured." replied Dot .

When Sharon got up she asked Den,

"Wheres Dennis?"

"I think he went somewhere with Dot."

Den replied, his voice slightly disbelieving, but oddly amused. To his added amusement, Sharon picked this moment to confess.

"By the way me and Dennis are getting married."

Den struggled to keep the insane laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation within him, but his voice shook as he tried to let his daughter down gently.

"Theres something I have to tell you, Dennis is getting married to Dot, I heard them this morning I opened the door and he said to Dot we're getting married. Then he kissed and hugged her."

Sharon was gob smacked, but then a cold look of fury settled onto her face, and she declared frostily that she'd wait till Dennis came home.

Meanwhile up on the high street, Dennis was eating the slice of chocolate cake Dot had made for him. Completely oblivious to the drama that awaited him when the pair returned home.

"Very nice cake, Dot."

After Dot had a cup of tea they went looking for a ring, Dennis saw one ring which had a diamond cut in a heart shape, luckily it was on sale, before it was £100,00 now it was £5000. Dennis immediately bought the ring. The man at the check out thought Dennis and Dot were getting married. Dennis laughed, and Dot thought _**'I wish!' **_then widened her eyes in shock!**'**_**Im a religious person and im married to Jim, how could I even think of that'. **_Eventually, after another apparently necessary cup of tea, Dennis brought Dot back home, back to what he thought was the beginning of a romantic evening...

When Dennis came upstairs, Sharon waited to see if Dennis would say, but she couldn't wait for long, and after five minutes without him saying anything, Sharon couldnt keep her mouth shut.

"I know. I know about you and Dot, I can not believe you lied to me, and I had no idea Dot was your type, isnt she too old for you."

Shouted Sharon.

A confused Dennis looked at gobsmacked

"What are you talking about."

"Why didnt you say you were getting married to Dot!"

Shouted Sharon.

"Honey ,what's wrong with you today"

he said, trying in vain to contain the laughter that had bubbled up from within him, at the very idea of what she was suggesting, before putting his hand down her hair. Sharon pushed his hand away,

"Dont honey me. So Dad heard you saying to Dot were getting married wrong then."

Dennis's humour vanished, and an irritated bite came into his tone.

"Yes, I meant us,you and me, but at this rate I ll take the ring back!, there's no point us getting married if you dont trust me.

"Oh, don't you dare! Don't you dare take the moral high ground ! Ill ask Dot."

With that Dennis went into the bedroom and took his stuff in a suitcase.

"Maybe I should change the wedding the man at the checkout thought the same as you ,I hope you and the ugly twosome Mitchell brothers will be very happy together !"

Dennis hollered after her.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I'll update as soon as I can !**

**Sofia the Nigel Harman lover **


End file.
